Bainbridge, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = 34.7 |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3,308 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Bainbridge is a town in Chenango County, New York, United States. The population was 3,308 at the 2010 census. The Town of Bainbridge has a village of Bainbridge located within it. The town is at the east border of Chenango County, halfway between Binghamton and Oneonta. History As part of the Sullivan Expedition of 1779, colonial troops under General Clinton, invaded the area to drive out hostile natives. The town was first settled around 1788, first by a group called the "Vermont Sufferers." These were people from land in the eastern part of New York, who had lost their claims due to land sales by Vermont for the same claims. The town was formed in 1791 as the "Town of Jericho" in Tioga County before the formation of Chenango County. The name "Bainbridge" was adopted in 1814 in honor of United States Navy Commodore William Bainbridge. Subsequently, the town was reduced by the creation of new towns in the county: in 1793, part of Bainbridge was used to form the parts of the Towns of Norwich and Oxford; more of Bainbridge was used for the Town of Greene (1798 and 1799) and the Town of Afton (1857). Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 34.7 square miles (90.0 km²), of which, 34.3 square miles (88.8 km²) of it is land and 0.4 square miles (1.1 km²) of it (1.27%) is water. The east town line is the border of Delaware County. The Susquehanna River flows through the southeast corner of the town and is paralleled by Interstate 88. New York State Route 206 intersects I-88 and New York State Route 7 at Bainbridge village. A new addition was made in 2007 with the opening of the Traffic Circle which is located at the intersection of County Route 39 and State Route 206 on the eastern shore of the Susquehanna River. The new bridge over the Susquehanna River was also finished in 2007 replacing the old green metal bridge. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,401 people, 1,368 households, and 928 families residing in the town. The population density was 99.1 people per square mile (38.3/km²). There were 1,521 housing units at an average density of 44.3 per square mile (17.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.35% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.24% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.18% of the population. There were 1,368 households out of which 31.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.8% were married couples living together, 8.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.1% were non-families. 26.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.99. In the town the population was spread out with 26.1% under the age of 18, 7.8% from 18 to 24, 27.0% from 25 to 44, 24.7% from 45 to 64, and 14.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 101.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $37,219, and the median income for a family was $41,625. Males had a median income of $28,009 versus $25,533 for females. The per capita income for the town was $17,832. About 8.6% of families and 10.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.8% of those under age 18 and 6.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in the Town of Bainbridge *Bainbridge – The Village of Bainbridge is at the junction of NY-7 and NY-206 by the Susquehanna River. *'Bennettsville' – A hamlet by the east town line in the southeast part of the town on NY-206. *'Sidney Municipal Airport (N23)' – An airport at the east town line, partly in the Town of Bainbridge and north of I-88. . *'Union Valley' – A hamlet in the northwest corner of the town and north of West Bainbridge on County Road 17. *'West Bainbridge'-- A hamlet near the west town line on NY-206. Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Bainbridge has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Bainbridge, New York References External links * Town and village government * Early Bainbridge history * Bainbridge historical information Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Chenango County, New York